The present invention relates to telephone interface security devices, and more particularly, to a device employed with a telephone network interface which prevents unauthorized access to the interface by other than the customer but allows the telephone company to override the security means to permit testing or other service of the telephone lines by a telephone employee.
The deregulation of the telephone industry has brought about the ownership by the subscriber of telephone equipment within his home or place of business and the requirement to provide a point of demarcation between that portion of the telephone network and that portion owned by the telephone company. This has required the provision of an interface device which can contain terminal posts and other components to connect the telephone company's network into the subscriber's home or place of business. The interface device generally is installed into a case formed of metal or plastic material, which is provided at the subscriber's site.
One such device is known as a multiple pair interface device and is designed to supersede a building entrance terminal for certain installations. A building entrance terminal is used to terminate a multiple customer telephone cable where it enters the building and provides a convenient place to install surge arresters, to cross-connect the outside and the interior wires, and to install electrical devices required to test or operate the telephone system.
In addition to the above enumerated uses, the multiple pair interface device will provide a demarcation between the wiring owned by the telephone company and that owned by the customers and also allow the customers to test their connection to the telephone network. While it is customary that only telephone company employees need access to the building entrance terminals, it is sometimes necessary that the customer also have access to the multiple pair interface device in order to perform the above mentioned tests to the particular equipment.
When there are a number of customers in the same building, there will be several different customer test jacks in the same multiple pair interface device and therefore, there is a need to provide security for each customer's test jack while allowing the telephone company employees access to each of the customer's interface terminals.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a telephone network interface security device which allows each customer to restrict access to his particular test jack by employing a lock or other security device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a telephone network interface security device which is easy and simple to secure by the customer, and in which the telephone company may override the security device when required to test or service the telephone lines.
Another object of the invention is to provide a telephone network interface security device which is simple to manufacture and install and which does not require complex mechanisms or electronic devices to achieve the desired degree of security.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device as set forth in which the telephone company may override the customer security device and wherein the override mechanism is obscured from customer view.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device as set forth above in which the telephone company may override the customer security device and which will subsequently return to the secure mode without the performance of a number of steps by telephone personnel and without the need for a plurality of detachable parts which may be lost or not installed.